1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus used with an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer and the like, and more particularly, it relates to a developing apparatus including a developer containing container having an agitating member therein.
Here, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus serves to form an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming process, and as examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, for example, there are an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, laser beam printer, LED printer and the like), an electrophotographic facsimile apparatus, electrophotographic word processor and the like.
Further, a process cartridge may incorporate electrifying means, developing means or cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a cartridge unit which is detachably attachable to a main body of an image forming apparatus or may incorporate at least one of electrifying means, developing means and cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a cartridge unit which is detachably attachable to main body of an image forming apparatus or may incorporate at least developing means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a cartridge unit which is detachably attachable to a main body of an image forming apparatus. Incidentally, the present invention also relates to an process cartridge including developing means.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in connection with an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, there has been proposed a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally incorporated as a cartridge unit which is detachably attachable to a main body of an image forming apparatus. According to such a process cartridge system, since the maintenance of the apparatus can be performed by an operator himself without any expert, the operability can be improved considerably. Thus, the process cartridge system has widely been used in image forming apparatuses.
In such a process cartridge, a bearing member attached to a developing apparatus is provided with a seal member for preventing leakage of toner.
For example, there are bearings disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 11-133738 (FIG. 8) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 11-102107 (FIG. 7).
However, there is no idea that these bearings can easily be disassembled to facilitate the maintenance or to facilitate the recycle of the bearings.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-mentioned conventional circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a developing apparatus having a bearing which can easily be disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a developing apparatus comprising a developer containing container, an agitating member for agitating developer contained in the developer containing container, a drive transmitting member for transmitting a power to the agitating member by engaging a rotary shaft of the agitating member, and a bearing adapted to rotatably hold the drive transmitting member and attached to the developer containing container, and wherein the bearing has dislodgment preventing means with respect to the developer containing container.